


Pet

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Just to be safe, Multi, Other, Riding, Threesome, dildo, dub-con, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Narti and Ezor have a new pet to play with





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Yus hello I love the idea of Throk getting fucked by Lotor’s generals and is one of ,y fave thing to write and see, hence why I had posted it on m6 tumblr sinfultrails and now am posting on here.
> 
> Hope it’s to your liking.

Narti slowly stroked her hand over the soft fur of the head on her lap. She gently rubs his ears and swishes her tail back and forth gently enjoying the presence of the other. She was wearing a long shirt and her underwear, feeling it hug her hips and thighs a little.

  
She could hear Ezor’s giggle before the light footsteps as her fellow general made her over.

  
“Aaaaaaw, lookit him with his legs nice and open for us~”

  
She felt Ezor’s hand slip into hers and in a small flash looked through her eyes at th once proud commander of one of Zarkon’s fleets:

  
His legs were open wide, showing his hardened cock and his legs practically folded over his shoulders to present himself better to the other general. Ezor giggled again and she lightly ran her hands up and down his legs before she slid one down and gently tugs on the tip of his cock before tracing a finger lightly down his length, over his deflated knot and down to the end of the dildo that was buzzing quietly.

  
He bucked slightly with a shaky gasp.

  
“Such a good boy~ I guess all that training is starting to pay off, don’t you think Titi?”

  
She thumped her tail lightly at the nickname before letting go of Ezor’s hand and went back to petting Throk’s head. His breathing was a little shaky.

  
She hissed soothingly and gently slides her hands down his neck and stroking over his shoulders. Yes such a good boy you are.

  
Ezor grinned as she pushed on the dildo, pushing and nudging it against his prostate.

  
“He hasn’t cum yet has he?” She prodded his cock again humming as it leaked with precum, standing tall and needy.

  
Throk gasped again and bucked up into the vibrations, a quiet whimper escaping him. He just wanted to grind up into it and have one of them fuck him already….!

  
Narti shook her head quietly. She gently moved back to let his head slide off her lap gently and she slowly tugged her underwear down. She slid it off her legs before using her tail to whip it away and off her.

  
She gently touched Ezor’s hand.

  
_Reward_

  
She purred deeply and stroked his head softly. Throk shuddered and blushed as she slowly climbed over to straddled his head, face to face with the scaly folds of her cunt. It had soft bumped ridges along the edges of it that glisten softly with slick started to slide out.

  
Ezor purred softly as she followed Narti’s lead, standing up slowly “Hmmm…such a nice cock he has doesn’t he? Perfect size…” she hummed as she slowly straddled his hips, gently rubbing the tip against her little yellow clit shivering softly.

  
Narti purred as she used her tail to nudge Throk’s head up to start to work. She let out a pleased hissed when she felt his mouth on her, slowly grinding her hips down. She purred louder and shivered a little before she took his hands and slowly placed them on her hips.

_  
Touch me, pet._

  
Throk moaned, leaning up to do as she ordered. He shivered softly and mewled as he lapped at her. Licking over every scale, every bump, purring at the soft violet color of her velvety folds. He flicked his tongue lightly over her clit.

  
He let out a groan against her wet folds when he felt the other’s hips slowly sink down and takes his cock into the soft wet crevice.

  
“Mmmmmm~” Ezor blushes and shivered with a grin “Oh yes…yes perfect….I can’t believe how lucky we were to find him when we did can you? Poor Throkky…” she slowly started to move her hips, clenching around him and shivering “Left all alone…but now you’re ours aren’t you?”

  
He gasped as the vibrations increase when there was the small beep of the remote. Narti made a quiet grunt as she pushed her hips back down to muffle his cry. He choked slightly, before he arched trying not to dig his nails into the scaly hips.  
Narti growled slightly and started to grind back against his mouth.

  
“Aren’t you?” Ezor slowed down her movements, her blue eyes narrowed at him.

  
“Mmmm….mhm! Mhm….” his eyes roll back as he arched up into them.

_  
I’d be dead without them….this is the least I can do…._

  
Ezor smiled as she resumed her pace, moving a little harder down on him as she placed her hands on her fellow general’s shoulders. She moaned softly and shivered. Narti reached down and held Throk’s head in place as she felt herself growing closer to her own orgasm.

  
No one noticed the light purple glow in his eyes when she did.


End file.
